The Lone Ranger (The WB Episode List)
Production Companies *Silver Pictures Television *Castle Rock Entertainment *Warner Bros. Television Distributor * Warner Bros. Television Distribution Aspect Ratios * 480i (4:3) (1998-2002) * 720p (16:9) (1999-2002) GoAnimate in Real Life Channel The WB Length *30 minutes Season 1 (1998-1999) #Episode 1: Pilot - October 2, 1998 Written by: Joel Silver, Directed by: Gary Halvorson (Production Code: 475258) #Episode 2: Humans in the West of the Wild - October 9, 1998 Written by: Joel Silver and George W. Trendle, Directed by: James Widdoes (Production Code: 1Z6561) #Episode 3: Ranger's Space at the Outback - October 16, 1998 Written by: Brian Boyle and Suzie Villandry, Directed by: Pamela Fryman (Production Code: 1Z6562) #Episode 4: Seeing Red - October 23, 1998 Written by: Gigi McCreery and Perry Rein, Directed by: Rob Schiller (Production Code: 1Z6563) #Episode 5: Chains - October 30, 1998 Written by: George W. Trendle, Directed by: Kevin Bright (Production Code: 1Z6564) #Episode 6: Freedom of the Mexican Rain - November 6, 1998 Written by: Michael Curtis and Seth Kurland, Directed by: James Widdoes (Production Code: 1Z6565) #Episode 7: The Landlord - November 13, 1998 Written by: Joel Silver, Directed by: Dana DeVally Piazza (Production Code: 1Z6566) #Episode 8: Pain in the Savage's Arm - November 20, 1998 Written by: Gregory S. Malins, Directed by: Gary Halvorson (Production Code: 1Z6567) #Episode 9: Why Would Anyone Want a Henchman's Boot? - November 27, 1998 Written by: George W. Trendle, Directed by: James Widdoes (Production Code: 1Z6568) #Episode 10: The Lone Ranger Can't Flirt - December 4, 1998 Written by: Gigi McCreery and Perry Rein, Directed by: Michael Lembeck (Production Code: 1Z6569) #Episode 11: Welcome to the Club - December 11, 1998 Written by: Joel Silver, Directed by: Joe Regalbuto (Production Code: 1Z6570) #Episode 12: The Mystery - January 8, 1999 Written by: Ted Cohen and Andrew Reich, Directed by: James Widdoes (Production Code: 1Z6571) #Episode 13: Human Body - January 15, 1999 Written by: George W. Trendle, Directed by: Dana DeVally Piazza (Production Code: 1Z6572) #Episode 14: Vibration - January 29, 1999 Written by: Gigi McCreery and Perry Rein, Directed by: Gary Halvorson (Production Code: 1Z6573) #Episode 15: Please Let This Be, Lone Ranger - February 5, 1999 Written by: Brian Boyle, Directed by: Pamela Fryman (Production Code: 1Z6574) #Episode 16: Inadvertent Partner to Invite With - February 26, 1999 Written by: Ted Cohen and Andrew Reich, Directed by: James Widdoes (Production Code: 1Z6575) #Episode 17: Has Anyone Seen the Lone Ranger's Wanted Poster? - March 5, 1999 Written by: Joel Silver, Directed by: Rob Schiller (Production Code: 1Z6576) #Episode 18: The Lone Ranger's Triangle Solo - March 26, 1999 Written by: Michael Curtis and Seth Kurland, Directed by: Dana DeVally Pizza (Production Code: 1Z6577) #Episode 19: On the Edge, Off of Tonto's Cliff - April 2, 1999 Written by: George W. Trendle, Directed by: Kevin Bright (Production Code: 1Z6578) #Episode 20: Trading Places - April 16, 1999 Written by: Gregory S. Malins, Directed by: Gary Halvorson (Production Code: 1Z6579) #Episode 21: The Day the Violence Died - April 30, 1999 Written by: Joel Silver, Directed by: Joe Regalbuto (Production Code: 1Z6580) #Episode 22: Handicapped Bulletproof - May 7, 1999 Written by: Gigi McCreery and Perry Rein, Directed by: James Widdoes (Production Code: 1Z6581) #Episode 23: The Water Fountain - May 14, 1999 Written by: Ted Cohen and Andrew Reich, Directed by: James Widdoes (Production Code: 1Z6582) Season 2 (1999-2000) Season 3 (2000-2001) Season 4 (2001-2002) Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki